El que promete: cumple o no?
by LiRiDeZkA
Summary: Maka se gradua de la universidad, y espera que Soul cumpla una promesa... llegara Soul a cumplirla?  no sou buena con esto de los summaries... solo lean por favor!


**Bien, aquí yo de nuevo con otra locura, solo que esta nació mientras recordaba mi época de colegio (la mejor época de la vida), además de que escuchaba la canción de mi Promoción… que buenos tiempos… ah en fin, ya no los voy a aburrir con mi sentimentalismo…**

**A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>El que promete: cumple si o no?<strong>

Corría y corría, nada le detenía… debía llegar.

No dejaba de maldecirse por ser tan idiota, si no hubiera sido tan despistado, pero como reza el dicho "el que promete y no cumple, un cuervo le escupe"

La ceremonia de graduación era a las 4:15; mira su reloj, eran las 4:00, y estaba a 15 cuadras del recinto

-Maldita sea… - era la enésima vez que maldecía – Ni modo, me toca seguir corriendo

Y a pesar de que corría con toda su alma y corazón, el tiempo no estaba de su lado; cuando llegó, la ceremonia ya había comenzado.

No tenía suficiente dinero para sobornar al vigilante… así que no tuvo otra opción que golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente

-Eso no es cool, pero lo vale – y sin más entró al lugar donde su amada recibiría su título universitario

Esta es la generación que pondrá en alto el nombre de nuestra institución – para el decano este era el discurso de su ida, pero para Soul Eater Evans, eran solo palabras que se las llevaba el viento, lo único importante para él era encontrar a Maka Albarn, la pecho-plano (como él la llamaba) que sin querer, le había robado el corazón y con la que tenía una promesa.

Buscaba desesperadamente un lugar donde sentarse, pero no lo encontraba.

"_Me vale huevos" _pensó, y sin más, se sentó en el suelo sin importarle si traje se ensuciaba

-Y por los estudiantes, Maka Albarn – dijo el viejo decano; a esto Soul si le prestó atención

-Gracias señor decano – agradeció la rubia – y muchas gracias a Dios por estar aquí hoy, con mis compañeros y seres queridos. Sé muy bien lo duro que es llegar hasta aquí atravesando obstáculos y soportando el dolor que deja cada promesa rota…

Esa frase fue como una puñalada para cierto albino; si hubiera recordado a tiempo

_Flasback_

_-Nee, Soul… en verdad tienes que irte? – preguntaba una rubia cuyos ojos esmeraldas amenazaban con romper en llanto_

_-Por más que no quiera, debo hacerlo – contesto un ojirubí con gran resentimiento en su voz – son las ordenes de mi padre_

_-Pero Soul! No vayas si no quieres!_

_**Ojalá fuera tan simple**_

_La vida para los adolescentes debería ser siempre simple y sencilla, pero para el joven de 17 años, único pianista de la familia Evans, y prodigio musical, era su deber de nacimiento ir a la academia de música Shibusen, en Londres_

_-Lo lamento Maka, pero volveremos a vernos, cuando te gradúes de bióloga_

_-Lo prometes? – dice esperanzada la chica de 16_

_-Lo prometo – y de repente el chico la atrae hacia su cuerpo – sin importar la distancia, ni el tiempo, te seguiré queriendo y ya no habrá más deberes que nos separen – susurra en su oído – no me olvides pecho-plano – agrega separándose de ella y con su característica sonrisa _

_-Tú tampoco lo hagas idiota – responde con su característico puchero_

Vuelo 178 con destino a Londres por favor abordar por la puerta número 2

_-Bueno Maka… hasta luego_

_-Hasta luego Soul… y recuerda tu promesa_

_-No es cool olvidar lo que se promete – le roba el último beso a la chica, la extrañará mucho – nos vemos Maka_

_Y así el Vuelo178 partió rumbo a Londres, con el albino como uno de sus pasajeros_

_Fin del Flashback_

Si no hubiera sido por sus amigos de la infancia Black * Star y Tsubaki, hubiera roto su promesa.

-Gracias señorita Albarn, y sin más, la respectiva entrega de los diplomas

Cuando la rubia bajaba de la tarima, se dio cuenta de una figura muy familiar sentada en el suelo a un lado del pasillo del teatro

-Idiota Soul! – gritó cargada de la emoción y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sin importarle donde se encontraba – volviste!

-Pecho-plano! Gritó Soul también, al fin cumplía su promesa

Corrieron hasta encontrarse, aunque la toga de Maka, al no dar mucha flexibilidad para correr se rompió en el proceso; no importo

Las llamadas de atención del decano, los gritos de Spirit, el padre de Maka, los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, todo desapareció cuando Maka y Soul al fin estuvieron juntos, poniéndole fin a 5 años de soledad con un abrazo

-Pensé que habías olvidado nuestra promesa

-Olvidarla? Te dije que no es cool olvidar, sólo me retrase un poco

-Si claro, espero que seas uno de los mejores pianistas para que toda esta espera haya valido la pena

-Lo mismo digo, señorita bióloga

-Maka Albarn! Si quiere irse antes entonces venga por su diploma! – gritó un ya colérico decano

-Espérame un momento mas y nos vamos si? – dijo juguetonamente Mka

-No te demores – contestó Soul siguiéndole el juego

Después de una entrega poco ortodoxa, Maka y Soul salieron del teatro entre aplausos, gritos, chiflidos y demás

Ya en un parque cercano…

-Te extrañe tanto pecho-ya-no-tan-plano

-Y yo a ti idiota

Los transeúntes miraban sin disimulo alguno a la pareja, después de todo no era común ver a una pareja que vestía un traje de gala lleno de polvo y una toga rota con un birrete

-Y ahora qué? – dijo Soul mientras le sacaba el birrete a Maka para ponérselo

-Ni idea… vayamos por ahí, ya encontraremos algo que hacer – dijo levantándose

-Te apoyo, pero antes, la ceremonia debe terminar honorablemente – y asi le pao el birrete de nuevo - arrójalo

Con una sonrisa obedeció, pero cuando lo iba a recibir de vuelta, el albino se apodero de sus labios dejándola sin escapatoria

-El mejor grado de la vida – dijeron al unísono, para besarse nuevamente…

Como dicen "Promesa que se cumple, felicidad que te llueve"

* * *

><p><strong>Dios! esto son 3 paginas de Word?<strong>

**es una estafa!**

**bueno ya saben... asesinatos en la calle falsa 123 y comentarios en "Review"**

**sin mas se despide su amiga**

**LiR!DeZk**

**PUNTITOS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
